Untitled
by Chisa Yuy
Summary: Updated!!! Chapter fifteen!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.  
  
This is my first fic and I blame alot of it on the movie Dogma. ^.^;;;;  
  
  
  
Untitled  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
Usagi Tsukino walked down the street in a daze. She had just broken up with   
Mamoru after she discovered he was cheating on her.  
"I always knew it!" Usagi fumed.  
"Knew what princess?" Usagi turned to see Michiru, Haruka, Hotaru walking toward her.  
"I always knew Mamoru was a no good cheating bastard!"  
"What do mean?" Hotaru asked.  
"I just saw him kissing another woman!" Suddenly a gun shot rang out from the park.  
The four girls took off toward the park. When the girls reached they saw Mamoru and another girl   
dead on the ground.  
"What's going on?!" Usagi was about to check the bodies when Haruka pulled her back.  
"Look." Haruka whispered, pointing to two boys.  
  
"See Heero, I told you he deserved it." A boy with a long braid amirked at the silent boy beside him.  
"Him, yeah, but what abou the girl Duo?" The boy known as Heero asked.  
"She helped in breaking someone's heart." Duo stated as he hid his gun in his coat.  
Heero sighed and followed his friend.  
  
"Let's follow them." Michiru said as she slowly stood up. They followed the boys until  
they reached the ice cream shop.  
"They kill two people, then go have ice cream?" Usagi questioned as they they headed into the shop.  
They saw the two boys in the back corner booth talking quietly.  
"Let's sit close enough so we can hear." Haruka said as she took a seat. Usagi and the others sat down   
and silently listened to what the boys were saying. 


	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer:I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
"So Heero, how we doin'?"  
"We've killed twenty people in a matter of two days."  
"Progress."  
"You know we're going to Hell for this."  
"Maby."  
"Duo, we can't put to much stock on this idea that this organization really exsists  
and those people were apart of it."  
"I know, but at least we'll have gotten rid of some thoughtless bakas." Duo smirked as he thought   
back to the look on the blonde haired girls face when she saw her boyfriend and that other girl kissing.  
"Are you trying to put Shinigami to shame?"  
"Heero, my good friend, I *am* Shinigami." Heero sighed and begane to skim the menu.  
  
"I don't like their conversation." Haruka said.  
"It's kinna creepy." Hotaru whispered. Usagi had tuned the girls out as soon as she had caught   
sight of Heero. There was something about him.  
'Those eyes...they're so deep. So full of emptiness.' Usagi snapped out of her world as she made eye contact with Heero.   
Blushing, she turned her attention back to the others.   
"I feel something strange. The sea is roaring." Michiru noted.  
"There's something about those boys." Haruka stated.  
  
Heero had noticed the young girl staring at him. She was the girl who's boyfriend they had just shot.  
'Did she see us?' Heero wondered.  
"Earth to Heero, whats up?" Duo smirke, waving his hand infront of Heero's face.  
"Hn." Heero grunted as he shoved Duo's hand away. "Duo, I think we better go."  
"What for?" Duo asked.  
"I'll tell you later." Heero said as he stood up. Duo shrugged and followed Heero out of the ice cream shop.  
  
"Where are they going?" Hotaru asked.  
"Probably to find someone else to kill." Haruka fumed.  
"You know we can't just rush out of here now, they may get suspicious." Michiru reasoned.  
"I'm gonna go back to the park." Usagi said as she stood up.  
"Do you want us to come with you?" Haruka asked.  
"No, I'll be ok. I'm just gonna go see if anyone's reported the two bodies to the police."  
"Ok, just be careful princess. We don't know if they knew exactly who Mamoru was or not." Haruka said.  
Usagi nodded and headed out the door. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer:I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
  
  
"They were careless."  
"What do you mean?" a boy with blonde hair asked.  
"There were watchers." a with brown hair covering one eye anwsered.  
"It must've been Maxwell's turn. Yuy's not that careless." a boy with black  
hair spoke up.  
"Perhaps." The brown haired boy responded. The three boys crowded around   
the bodies of Mamoru and the other girl. However, these boys were not disturbed   
by the sight before them and they appeared to have a reason for being so.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok Heero, what's the big deal? So you saw the girl who's boyfriend,  
or should I say ex-boyfriend, we killed."  
"What if she saw us do it?"  
"Well she didn't do anything about it."  
"If she saw us do it then she knows we have guns....no ones stupid enough  
do something against someone who's armed if they're not." Heero replied.  
"Well, we can't kill her, she hasn't done anything wrong. I say don't worry about   
it." Heero looked at Duo then continued walking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi made her way down to the park.  
'What's up with those guys? Are they only killing people who harm others?   
If that's true...maybe they didn't know Mamoru was prince of Earth.' Usagi   
soon found herself at the side of the park where Mamoru and the other girl's bodies were.  
"I guess no one's even seen them." she said as she looked at the two bodies.  
"It's because we've been keeping them away." a voice responded. Usagi spun around and   
saw three boys.  
"We can't have people reporting the deaths by Heero and Duo." the blonde responded.  
"Why not?! Two people are dead.....wait! You said deaths...so they've killed more people?!" Usagi yelled.  
"Look miss, all I can say is keep this to yourself. YOu don't relize the danger you could be in."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero stopped suddenly on the sidewalk.  
"What's up Heero?" Duo asked.  
"They're here."  
"All of them?"  
"Yeah. Quatre, Trowa, and Wufie......."  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer:I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
  
Heero and Duo made thier way back to the park when a voice spoke up behind them.  
"I don't think going back there would be a good idea." The two boys turned around.  
"Millardo Peacecraft?! What are you doing here?" Duo asked.  
"About to stop you two from makeing a huge mistake. Those three ain't play'in around   
with you two. We think they're seeking help from the senshi." Heero and Duo exchanged   
glances then looked back at Millardo.  
"You two bakas had better do something to hide your tracks. Get new names and get to   
know people then they can't have any hard core evidence of your wereabouts. If you need   
anything you can contact me in Oz under the name Zechs Merquise." He was bout to walk   
away when he turned back to the boys and said. "Stop killing people in public areas.....it's a  
dead give-a-way." Then he turned and walked off. Heero and Duo decided not to go to the park   
and headed off to a hotel.  
"Well, let's think of some new names." Duo said as they walked along the road.  
"Any suggestions?" Heero asked.  
"This reminds me of a movie I saw....how about Bartleby and Loki?" Duo asked. Heero shrugged   
and the conversation ended. Once they reached the hotel they sighned in under the names of Bartleby and Loki Tenshi.(1)   
  
Usagi listened to the three boys as they explained thier mission.  
"Why are you telling me all of this?" she asked.  
"We have reason to belive that you are Sailor Moon, who was once Princess Serenity, and the future   
Neo Queen Serenity." The one she now knew as Trowa Barton said. Usagi gasped at his knowledge about   
her past, present, and what he thought was her future.  
"That still dosen't answer my question." she said once she had gathered her thoughts.  
"Heero and Duo have been given a mission to eliminate a group that will supposedly destroy the future if allowed to live."  
"What group is it?" Usagi asked.  
"The Sailor Senshi." Trowa answered.  
"What?! Who sent them on this mission?!" Usagi nearly screamed.  
"A group calling themselves the Black Moon family teamed up with Oz.   
As it stands, we figure neither groups want you around." Wufie answered.  
"So they tricked Heero and Duo into doing thier dirty work.....but why?" Usagi wondered.  
"The Dark Moon family is from the future. They want to rule but can't, we don't don't know   
exactly why, so they enlisted the help of Oz by informing them that because of you, the senshi,   
your husband, and your daughter, they won't be around." Quatre explained as Usagi soake up the information.  
"The reason Duo and Heero have been killing so many people is because they have no pictures, only descriptions   
to go by."  
"So they just kill anyone who matched the description. Trowa?"  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you think it was ok to let dumpling head go off alone?" Haruka asked.  
"It's not like she's totaly defenseless." Michiru smiled. Hotaru sat on the floor   
putting a puzzel together with a small pink haired girl. Michiru looked at the pink   
haired girl who Setsuna had brought to them and said she was Usagi's future daughter,   
who she called Small Lady, but they should call her Chibi-Usa. They were to protect Chibi-Usa   
since the future was dangerous for her without her mother, father, and the senshi able to protect her.   
At first Haruka had been uneasy about taking Chibi-Usa. She was Usagi's future child and didn't want   
to have to be the one to tell Usagi if something happened to her. Michiru wasn't far behind in that line   
of thinking. She wandered why Setsuna hadn't taken Chibi-Usa to Usagi in the first place.  
"Usagi's not in a postion to offer Chibi-Usa much protection." and with that Setsuna had left. The rest   
of the day Haruka and Michiru pondered over Setsuna's words while Hotaru and Chibi-Usa played.  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
1. If you've seen Dogam you understand where Bartleby and Loki came from and also, Tenshi is japanese for angel. ^.^  



	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer:I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.  
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
  
  
  
Duo flipped through the channels on the T.V. They had called it a day with a   
reported five kills. Heero typed on his laptop oblivious to the world around him.   
Still, Heero's typing was meerly a distraction. His thoughts were really centered   
around the blonde haired girl from the ice cream shop. She had fit the description   
of Neo Queen Serenity, just younger, to a perfect match. He hadn't told Duo about   
the girl for fear he might want to kill her. The thought had startled him. The   
mission was to eliminate the senshi and the Queen and King....so why did he want to protect her?  
  
Millardo Peacecraft, now known as Zechs Merquise made his way to the masters chambers   
of the Dark Moon family. Prince Dimond had requested to speak with him. Slowly, he knocked   
on the door. A voice from inside called for him to enter.  
"Millardo Peacecraft, or for the sake of your position at Oz, Zechs Merquise. I have decided   
not to eliminate the one known as Sailor Moon. I have reason to belive she is the past self of   
Neo Queen Serenity and I want her brought to me." Zechs nodded and bowed slightly.  
"I'll inform Duo and Heero of the changes." And with that Zechs turned and walked out of the room.  
  
A beeping noise from his laptop snapped Heero from his thoughts. Duo looked up from the T.V. as Heero   
finished reading.  
"So.....what's up?" Duo asked.  
"A change to our mission. We're to take Sailor Moon to Prince Dimond."   
"What about the others."  
"No change. We take them out." Heero said as he looked at Duo and once again, thier conversation stopped.  
  
Usagi wandered down the street deep in thought. Who was this Dark Moon family? Why would they trick two   
people into killing us? These questions and more raced through Usagi's mind. When she finally decided to head   
home the street lights were on and the sun nearly gone.  
"Still, even if he is trying to kill me, Heero was pretty cute." Usagi was shocked by this statement. What was she   
thinking? Not only was he out to kill her but the other senshi as well! Still, she couldn't shake the feeling   
she had gotten since the first time she looked in his eyes. When Usagi got home her mother told her she had recived   
a call from a girl named Michiru requestng that she and her friends meet her, Haruka, Hotaru, and someone else at the park.  
"I wonder if they found something out..." Usagi thought as she made her way up to her room and got ready for bed.  
  
~~In Usagi's Dream~~  
  
Usagi wandered through teh halls of a palace. As she passed by a mirror she looked at herself. She was a few years   
older and wore a crown on her head. She was dressed in a strapless white gown that fit her slender form nicely.   
Attached to the back of the dress was a set of wings with lace trailing down to the floor. She turned from the   
mirror as she heard laughter from down the hall. Slowly she made her way towards the happy sound. As she walked   
into the room she saw a man and a little girl with pink hair playing.  
The man's face was covered in shadows but the little girls face was visible. On seeing Usagi, the little girl ran   
from the man and hugged Usagi.  
"Mommy!" The little girl shouted. "Daddy and I wondered where you were." The little girl grabbed Usagi's hand   
and led her over to the mysterious man. The shadows began to fade from the man's face, but before Usagi could   
tell who it was a bright light flashed through the room. When Usagi opened her eyes the image was gone and she   
was back to her normal age. SHe looked around to find herself in a mist covered area.  
"Hello your highness. I am Sailor Pluto. I gard the Gate of Time."  
"Sailor Pluto?" Usagi asked.  
"Yes. I have come here to help clear up some of the meaning of that dream."  
"Is it the future?"  
"Yes. That little girl is small lady, or at least that's what we call her as a nickname. She is your future   
daughter and the mysterious man is your husband." Pluto explained. "However, the important part of your dream   
is the fact that that should be the future." Pluto frowned.  
"What do you mean...'should be'?" Usagi asked concerned.  
"This Dark Moon family is from the future. They want to rule but can't defeat your power in the future so....they   
came to defeat you in the past. When you go to meet Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru tomorrow you will find they have a   
big suprise for you." Pluto smiled slightly.  
"Pluto, what about the two known as Heero and Duo?"  
"It is important that both of them survive...."  
"Are they....in danger?" Usagi asked. Pluto looked at her and said.   
"Not yet."  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
What does Pluto mean by not yet? Where have the other senshi been this hole time? Why am I pointing that mistake out  
to the readers? Why don't I just shut-up while I'm ahead?   
  
Hopefully you'll be able to find the answers to at least two of these questions in my next chapter. -.-;;;;;;; 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
  
  
Usagi walked to Rei's temple where she was going to meet the other senshi and   
walk to the park. She had called the others that morning and told them that the   
outters wanted to meet with them.  
"Hey Usa-chan!" Minako called as she spotted her friend coming up the steps.   
Usagi smiled at her friends, in a time like this she liked teh idea that she   
wasn't alone. Suddenly Trowa's words stuck out in her head. Usagi had to remember,   
not only was Heero and Duo after her but they were also after the reast of the senshi as well.  
  
"So Heero, ready to establish a reputation as Bartleby and Loki Tenshi?" Duo asked   
as they left their hotle room. Heero didn't answer. Duo looked over at his partner   
to see Heero had a 'lost-in-thought' look on his face. After Duo had fell asleep,   
Heero had recieved and e-mail confirming the guy they had shot in the park was   
Mamoru Chiba or for thier importance, Tuxedo Mask. When Heero told Duo this,   
Duo simply smiled and said.   
"One down, five more to go." Heero on the other hand had this nagging feeling   
that something was wrong. There was something about this mission they weren't   
being told, and Heero didn't like it.  
  
"The senshi are gathering." Trowa said as he looked up from his coffee cup. Quatre, Trowa,  
and Wufie sat in a local coffee shop. They had been scouting the city since daybreak and  
found nothing. However, it appered they weren't the only one's on the move.  
"Why do you think their gathering now?" Quatre asked.  
"They probably want to stop Yuy and MAxwell soon." Wufie suggested.  
"No. There's more to this meeting then just that." Trowa said as he looked out the window.  
"Perhaps we should pay a visit to the senshi...can you find their location Barton?" Wufie asked.  
"I'm one step ahead of you, Wufie."  
  
Zechs looked down from his spot on top of a building. He watched as Heero and Duo began establishing   
themselves.  
"I wonder what's so special about Sailor Moon? What makes her so diffrent from the other senshi?"  
These questions had been bothering Zech since he e-mailed Heero. Sure, from the pictures he had   
seen, Sailor Moon was beautiful but Prince Dimond was obsessed.  
"This obsession could be his undoing. We still don't know anything about her husdand."   
  



	7. CHapter Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
  
Usagi, Ami, Rei, Minako, and Makoto walked over to Haruka, Michiru,   
and Hotaru. As they neared they saw a little pink haired girl done in a style   
like Usagi's.  
'That girl...she's the girl from my dream. She must be the suprise Pluto talked   
about.' Usagi thought.  
"Michiru, who is this little girl?" Ami asked.  
"It's along story. To make it short, this is Usagi's   
future daughter, Chibi-Usa." Michiru answered. All   
of the girls except Usagi and the outters were shocked   
at the news.  
"Is there something wrong Usa-chan?" Hotaru asked.  
"No. It's just that Pluto told me you guys had a suprise   
for me but...I never imagined Chibi-Usa would be it." All   
the senshi, even the outters, looked at Usagi.  
"Pluto?!" The inners screamed.  
"You know Pluto?!" The outters screamed.  
"She came to me in a dream. She told me about the Dark Moon   
family..." Usagi stopped as all her friends got a blank look on thier   
face. "Perhaps I should start from the begining."  
  
Duo flopped into an empty seat at a local pizza shop.  
"We're doing good Bartleby."  
"I don't know about all this....Loki." Heero smirked.  
"What's not to know? If they go around giving people   
our descriptions they'll find Bartleby and Loki, not Heero and   
Duo." Duo smiled. Heero sighed inwardly but didn't press the topic.  
Turning to look out the window, Heero's eye's nearly popped out of   
his head.  
"Loki."  
"What?"  
"We have a problem." Duo looked out the window to see Trowa,   
Wufie, and Quatre walking down the opposite side of the street.  
  
"Is something wrong Trowa?" Quatre asked as Trowa stopped and   
looked up and down the street.  
"I have a feeling we're being watched."  
"Is it Yuy and Maxwell?" Wufie asked.  
"Can't tell."  
"So it may or may not be them." Quatre noted as he began to glance   
around the street.  
"Let's move. Even if it is Yuy and Maxwell, we can't afford a confrontation   
in a public place." Wufie said as he walked off down the street leaving Quatre   
and Trowa to catch up with him.  
  
"Close. To close." Heero whispered.  
"We better get going. Trowa can't fully track us now, but he seems to be getting   
better." Duo then got up and walked out the door with Heero trailing behind.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chisa:What's up with Trowa? What is his problem, always stopping places and metioning   
how other people are gathering! Just who does he think he is?!  
  
Trowa:Incase you've forgotten. You're the author, it's your job to answer   
those Questions.  
  
Chisa:Oh yeah! *rushes to wright more*  
  
Trowa:*sighs* 


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer:I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
  
"So these two guys were tricked into killing all of us except   
Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru." Ami said.  
"Are they cute?"  
"Minako!" The group screamed.  
"What? Is it wrong to a least want me killers to be cute?!" Minako  
fumed. Usagi sighed and felt a small hand grab hers, she looked   
down to see Chibi-Usa holding her hand.  
"Where's daddy?" she asked. Usagi looked at her daughter nervously.  
'What do I tell her? I can't say Mamoru...he's dead. She doesn't look  
like anyone I know. Who could the father be?' Usagi was pulled out  
out of her thoughts bu Chibi-Usa.  
"Well, where is he?"  
"Come on Chibi-Usa, I'll buy you an ice cream cone." Ami smiled as   
she took the small girls hand and led her to an ice cream stand. Usagi   
sighed in relief, she owed Ami. Suddenly she felt someone tap her shoulder  
"So who *is* the father Usa-chan?" Minako asked.  
"Yeah Usagi, who is this mystery guy?" Rei teased.  
"What does he look like?" Makoto pipped up. A blush spread across Usagi's   
face as she tried to explain to them that she didn't know.  
"Miss Usagi!" The girls all turned to see a boy with platinum blonde hair, a  
boy with brown hair and long bangs that covered one eye, and a boy with black   
hair pulled back walking towards them. "It's nice to see you again Miss Usagi."  
The boy with platinum blonde hair said.  
"It's nice to see you to Quatre." Usagi smiled.  
"So, is he the father of your child?" Minako asked as she studied Quatre up   
and down.  
"What?!" Quatre nearly screamed as a bright blush covered his face.  
"We're sorry. She has an invollentary verbal condition." Minako said as she   
clasped her hand over Minako's mouth and pulled her away from Quatre.  
"Quatre!" Chibi-Usa yelled as she hugged him. Quatre looked down at the girl  
with a stunned face.  
"Do I know you?"  
"Of course! You and my daddy are friends, and I sometimes see you and Minako  
kissing. Mommy says it's because you're married." Chibi-Usa smiled as she looked  
from Quatre to Minako. Quatre's face brightend it's red tint as Minako walked up  
to him.  
"He is cute. I can see why, in the future, I would marry him." Quatre looked like  
he was about to pass out when the little girl ran over to Trowa.  
"Trowa! I guess you and Ami arn't together yet either." Ami blushed as Trowa looked  
up at her. "mommy said it took awhile before you to got together because you were both  
quiet." Once she was done with Trowa, Chibi-Usa ran over to Wufie.  
"Wufie! Mommy told me you once thought women were weak until you met Rei." Wufie looked  
up, trying to figure out which one was Rei. He noticed a girl with black hair looking at   
him.   
'That must be her.' He thought.  
"Well Usagi, you know neither one of them is Chibi-Usa's father." Makoto smiled.  
"Yeah, but who is?" Usagi wondered.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chisa:I wonder who it is to.  
Usagi:.....Shouldn't you already know that?  
Chisa:.......  
Usagi:Chisa?  
Chisa:.......Damn. I knew I forgot something.   



	9. 

Disclaimer:I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon  
  
  
  
  
Untitled  
Chapter Nine  
  
  
Zechs wandered down the streets looking for Heero and Duo. He had seen Quatre,  
Trowa, and Wufie talking with nine girls. He had recognized the small, pink haired girl, as the future princess Dimond had tried to capture so he could force Neo Queen Serenity to marry him. Lookinh at the other girls he relized they matched the descriptions of Mars, Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter. He had already assumed teh blonde to be Sailor Moon, but the other three were a mystery.  
"Oh well, little do they relize, they just delivered the Sailor Senshi to us on a silver platter." Zechs smirked as he saw Heero and Duo headed his way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Makoto, Usagi, and Chibi-Usa walked down the street. Michiru, Haruka, and Hotaru had went to see Pluto, and Usagi had said she would take Chibi-Usa.  
"Mommy, you never answered my question...where's daddy?" Chibi-Usa asked. Usagi looked at her daughter and sighed.  
"Chibi-Usa, for a long time I thought I was going to marry a man named Mamoru, but yesterday...he died. You being here proves that I do get married, but I have yet to meet that man." Makoto looked at Usagi then Chibi-Usa and smiled at the likeness between the two.  
"Maybe I can help you find him mommy!" Chibi-Usa shouted happily. Usagi looked at Makoto, who just smiled back.  
"We'll see Usa...we'll see."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So the senshi know we're here...now what?" Duo asked. Heero looked down at the pavement of the sidewalk and grunted. He was frustrated that the senshi was aware of their presence. "I guess we're screwed, hu Heero? The senshi will be keeping a close look out for us now." Heero continued to stare at the pavement. He recalled the conversation with Zechs and when he relized the girl in the pizza shop was Sailor Moon or....Neo Queen Serenity. "HEERO! Would you say something!" Duo screamed.  
"Baka."  
"At least he still speaks!" Duo said, throwing his hands in the air. Heero rolled his eyes and looked down the street.  
"Look Hee..mmhpphhmm!" Duo was cut off as Heero covered his mouth and pulled him into the nearest ally. "What was that for?" Duo fumed.  
"Look down the street." Heero said. Duo peered around the corner to see two girls around his age, walking with a small child. Taking a closer look, Duo gasped and turned back to Heero.  
"Thats two of the senshi and the future princess!"  
"Not just any senshi Duo." Heero stated. "But Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter."  
"So thats Sailor Moon? She cute! Hey, Jupiter's a babe to!" Duo smirked as he took another look. Heero looked around thier surroundings and relized there were no other people nearby. The thought that now was the perfect time to get Sailor Moon and the princess made its way through Heero's thoughts. Before he could say anything however, the feeling he was missing something returned.  
"Heero, this would be the perfect time to get them but...I have this feeling.."  
"That you weren't told the whole story from the Dark Moon family."  
"So thats whats been bothering you!"  
"It seems its crossed your mind a time or two as well." Heero pointed out.  
"SO what are we gonna do? The Dark Moon family wont like it if we pass up this chance to carry out our mission." Duo noted.  
"They'll never know we had the chance."  
"What?!"  
"We won't tell them the oppertunity presented itself." By that time the three girls were passing by the ally when the child stopped and looked at the two boys.  
"Daddy!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gomen it took so long to put this out! I hope I can get the other chapters out faster! *Peels sticky note off forehead*  
You'll find out who the father is next chapter Himiko!  
Please don't cry Uranus2000, the answer is the father question is soon to be answered!!! ^.^   
  
  
  



	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer:I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.  
  
  
  
Untitled  
Chapter Ten  
  
  
"Daddy!" The small girl screamed as she left Usagi's side. "I didn't think I'd ever find you!" Chibi-Usa smiled and jumped on Heero, causing him to fall to the ground. Duo looked at the sight in astonishment.  
"Heero, you have a kid?!" At the sound of Duo's voice, the small child looked up.  
"Uncle Duo! Hey aunt Mako, I found uncle Duo!"  
"Chibi-Usa, what's going on?" Usagi asked as she tried to get Chibi-Usa off Heero.  
"That's uncle Duo and this is daddy!" Heero looked at the child. She had her pink hair done like Usagi's but she definatly had his eyes. Suddenly Makoto grabbed Chibi-Usa and Usagi.  
"Run."  
"What?"  
"Run damnit!" Makoto screamed as she pushed Chibi-Usa into Usagi's arms and out the ally. "Chibi-Usa may call you daddy, but you're Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell...and I suppose you know who I am." Usagi's eyes widened in fear as she really took notice of the boys.  
"You're Sailor Jupiter. However, before you go transforming, you may want to notice neither Heero nor I have made a grab for a weapon to kill you with." Duo stated flatly.  
"That doesn't mean you wont try it!" Makoto retorted. Heero got up off the ground and began to make his way to the ally opening. "And where do you think you're going?" Makoto asked, stepping in front of him.  
"I'm leaving." Heero said brushing past her. Usagi watched as he came closer and slowly backed up, with Chibi-Usa still in her arms. "You may want to watch out Serenity. The prince of the Dark Moon family is looking for you especially." Heero told her, then walked away.  
"Hey, Heero!" Duo called, still in the ally. "Wait up!" Duo jogged to catch up with Heero when Chibi-Usa jumped from Usagi's arms and ran to him.  
"Uncle Duo, why are you and daddy leaving?"  
"Well...I...uh..." For the first time in his life, Duo was speechless. Chibi-Usa looked like she was about to cry. Heero stopped and turned around right as Chibi-Usa began to cry. A blast of energy shot from her forehead and a small moon appeared.  
"Now I've got you!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
There, Chibi-Usa's father reveiled. Its good to let it out....*lookes at the other chapters she has to write* .......oh boy.......  



	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer:I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.  
  
  
Untitled  
Chapter Eleven  
  
  
  
"Now I've got you!" A voice said from above them. Chibi-Usa grabbed Usagi's legs as a woman jumped down onto the street. "Come along princess...wait, I do believe I hit the jackpot. I have the princess, the Queen, and two traitors." The woman wore a black dress with jewels on it, and her green hair blew slightly in the breeze.   
"Who are you?!" Usagi asked.  
"My name is Emrald, now why don't you come along with me." she smirked, extending her hand. Makoto ducked back in the ally and pulled out her transfortmation stick.  
"Jupiter Star Power!" she shouted. In a burst of light, Sailor Jupiter stood where Makoto once had. "Thunder Dragon!(1) " She yelled as a rod extended from her tiara and lighting, in the shape of a dragon, shot forward. Emrald moved to dodge the attack, but she wasn't fast enough and her arm was damaged.  
"Bitch!" she screamed. "When I return, you'll be history! Duo, Heero, don't think you'll get off so easily either!" she fumed, then disappered. Jupiter detransformed and rushe to Chibi-Usa and Usagi.  
"Are you two ok?!" she asked.  
"Yeah, we're fine." Usagi smiled, hugging the sobbing Chibi-Usa.  
"Heero." Duo said. "I think we're off the job."  
"Even if we're not, Emrald will tell Dimond about this." Heero replied.  
"So what you're saying is, we're in deep shit." Duo smirked.  
"Yeah." Heero said as he looked at the three girls. "Come on Duo. Once Emrald tells Dimond what she saw, they'll send a seperate search party for us." Duo nodded, and he and Heero started off down the street.  
"Wait!" Usagi called out. "If they'll be after you guys to, then why not join us?" Usagi asked.  
"Why? Because that child calls me uncle and Heero daddy? That makes us allies?" Duo retorted. "We know what you've done to the future."  
"It's all lies!!" Makoto said as she jumped up and pinned Duo to a building wall. Heero watched silently, for some reason, he believed this girl.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(1)I read a fic where one person said they didn't like Sailor Jupiter because she only used the Thunder Dragon once......so that was for you! 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer:I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.  
  
  
  
No, I'm not dead. I was just having an extreme case of writers block! Anyway, I'm back and with another chapter! Gomen to keep you all waiting sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long! I still hope I have readers!  
  
  
  
Untitled  
Chapter Tweleve  
  
  
Duo looked at Heero, and Makoto backed away from him. Heero just looked at him, then at Usagi and Chibi-Usa.  
"You actually believe you're her father, Heero?!" Duo asked.  
"Are you sure he's you're father, Chibi-Usa?" Makoto questioned.  
"Yes." Heero and Chibi-Usa replied at the same time. Usagi looked from her chiled to Heero and understood why she married him. Slowly, Usagi unraveled Chibi-Usa's arms from her legs and walked over to Heero. When she reached him, she held out her hand and smiled.  
"Hi, I don't believe we've been formaly introduced. I'm Usagi Tsukino." Heero took Usagi's hand and shook it.  
"Heero Yuy."  
  
Duo looked over at Makoto and held out his hand.  
"Well, if they can make up, so can we. I'm Duo Maxwell." Makoto looked at the boy and a smile crossed her lips.  
"I'm Makoto Kino." Chibi-Usa watched the whole scene silently.  
"Daddy!" she happily cried as she broke in between Usagi and Heero.  
"It's hard to believe I'll have a child. I always thought I'd be alone." Heero said as he bent down to Chibi-Usa's level.  
"But daddy, I've heard stories about how you and mommy used to spent quiet nights together in a dimly lit room." (1) Usagi smiled at the slight redness in Heero's cheeks and Chibi-Usa's way of just blurting out things, much as she herself did.  
  
  
~~~~Meanwhile~~~~  
  
"Are you sure thats where they are Ami?" Rei asked.  
"Yes, I'm positive." Ami replied. The group wandered down the road, following Ami's directions.  
"Wait."  
"What is it Trowa?" Quatre asked.  
"Heero and Duo are with them."  
"Lets get going." Minako said. The others nodded and took off down the road. As they neared Usagi and MAkoto's location, Rei stopped.  
"What's wrong Rei?" Ami asked.  
"The streets are way to quiet...and empty..."  
"I can't very well have an audience, now can I....Sailor Mars."  
"Wha.." Rei started, but was cut off as a woman in a pink suit with a purple two-two jumped down infront of her.  
"Who are you?" Wufei asked.  
"My names Catzi...and I'm here for Sailor Mars."  
"Well come and get me!" Rei shouted as she help up a red stick with a star on the end and the Mars symbol on it. "MARS STAR POWER!!!"  
  
~~~~Back with the others I won't name bacause you know who they are~~~~  
  
"So Heero, what do we do now?" Duo asked.  
"Theres not much we can do until we figure out what the Dark Moon family's gonna do." Heero answered, as he picked up a giglling Chibi-Usa. "However, if you're willing to, we could go back to the Dark Moon and pretend to still be on their side."  
"What?! You two must be crazy!" Makoto exclaimed. "Do you really think they'll give you the same amount of trust? What if they don't belive you?" Chibi-Usa stopped smiling as Heeros face hardened and he put her down.  
"You're a sailor senshi, you should understand why we feel we should do this." Duo replied.  
"Its a bad plan. When you guys go to the Dark Moon, they call all the shots. You're on their turff!" Makoto fumed.  
"Maybe so, but Prince Diamond will favor anyone he thinks can deliver him Neo Queen Serenity." Heero retorted.  
"So you'd just hand Usagi and CHibi-Usa over to them?!" Makoto screamed.  
"You can trust Heero, Makoto, he wont let anythinghappen to the innocent." Duo grinned.  
"Sure I wont." Heero growled with sarcasem dripping from every word. "I wont let anything happen to the innocent."  
"Heero...we didn't know..."  
"Shut-up Duo." Chibi-Usa looked up at Heero, then turned to Usagi.  
"Mommy, thats the same look daddy had on his face when he dissappeared in the future! He left before the Dark Moon attacked...he never came back...and teh survioving guards can't find him!" Chibi-Usa began to cry as she grabbed Heeros legs. Heero looked down at Chibi-Usa ans unwound her arms. "Daddy..." Chibi-Usa sniffed as Heero handed her to Usagi.  
"Come on Duo. If we're lucky, we can get to Prince Diamond before Emeralds words sink in." Duo nodded and followed Heero as he started to walk off. Usagi frowned and handed Chibi-Usa to Makoto and ran after Heero.  
"Heero, wait!" she called. "I don't want you to do this! The senshi and I can handle them, why do you have go?" Usagi cried as she hugged Heero.  
"The senshi can't have a fair fight against something they know nothing about." Heero said as he lifted Usagi's chin so he could look in her eyes.  
"Well, why don't you stay and tell us what you already know?" Usagi asked.  
"It's not enough."  
  
Duo backed up and joined Makoto and Chibi-Usa.  
"Uncle Duo, are you and daddy gonna leave?" Duo looked over at Heero and Usagi, then sighed.  
"Buns, I really don't know."  
"Buns?" Makoto smirked and looked at Duo slyly.  
"I..uh..."  
"You call me that in the future to." Chibi-Usa smiled. "You said since mommy was daddy's 'Buns' and I was his 'Bunny', I could be your 'Buns' instead. You also said that sometimes a man can only take one Bunny." (2) Duo felt his face go hot and Makoto hit him upside the head.  
"You told that to a five year old child?!"  
"I...Imean..well..." Duo stuttered.  
"He didn't say it to me aunt Mako, I just heard him say it...what does it mean?" Chibi-Usa asked.  
"NOTHING!!" Duo and Makoto answered together. Suddenly they heard a loud blast.  
"We better go see what that is." Makoto said. Duo, Heero, and Usagi nodded. Still holding Chibi-Usa, Makoto and Duo took off down the road. As Heero went to join them, he flet Usagi grab his arm.  
"Heero, promise me you wont go back to the Dark Moon." Heero looked at Usagi intently.  
"I...."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What will Heero say? What was the loud blast? Just who is this Catzi? Why did I give some comments numbers? ......well heres why....  
  
(1) I was merely implying they were kissing and that is why they were guiet....you hentais!!!  
  
(2)....If you don't get that one.......I can't help you. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer:I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Untitled  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
  
  
"Heero, promise me you won't go back to the Dark Moon." Heero looked at Usagi intently.  
"I..."  
"Heero! Usagi! Come on!" Makoto yelled. Heero looked away from Usagi and sighed.  
"Heero..."  
"Usagi, I...we better go." He said as he grabbed Usagi's hand and they ran to catch up with Makoto, Duo, and Chibi-Usa.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mars Fire Soul!" Mars yelled.  
"You're gonna have to do better than that Mars!" Catzi smirked as blue fire flew from her hand.  
"Venus Love Me Chain!"  
"Mercury Shine Snow Illusion!" Mercury exclaimed as snow began to surround the area.  
"What's this?" Catzi as she tried to see through the swirling snow.  
"Mars, Venus!" Mercury called. Mars and Venus nodded.  
"Venus Wink Chain Sword!"  
"Mars Fire Soul!" MArs yelled as her fire surrounded Venus's attack and headed for Catzi.  
"Wha.." Catzi was cut off as the attack hit her. Holding her stomach, Catzi stood up as the snow faded and the three senshi looked at her.  
"You haven't seen the last of me Mars! Next time, you may not be so lucky!" The woman said, then vanished.  
  
"Hey guys, what happened?" Makoto asked as she, CHibi-Usa, and Duo ran up to them.  
"Well.." Ami started, but was cut-off as Wufie pushed past her.  
"Maxwell."  
"Wu-man!"  
"Don't call me that traitor!" Wufei yelled.  
"What's going on?" Makoto asked.  
"That's Duo..." Quatre replied. Duo looked over at Quatre and smiled.  
"Hey Q-man!" He grinned.  
"Enough talk! Winner, Barton, we have a job to do." Wufie ordered. Trowa nodded and pulled out a gun.  
"I wouldn't do that, Trowa." A monotone voice said. The group turned to see Heero holding a gun and Usagi beside him.  
"Usagi! Get away from him!" Rei screamed.  
"Don't worry aunt Rei, it's just daddy." Chibi-Usa smiled as she hopped down from Makoto's arms and ran over to Heero and Usagi.  
"DADDY?!" Everyone but Makoto, Duo, Heero, Usagi, and CHibi-Usa yelled. Chibi-Usa just smiled as Usagi picked her up.  
"Yup, this is my daddy!" She grinned and hugged Heero. "And Uncle Trowa, why are you pointing that thing at uncle Duo...and why are you pointing one to daddy?"  
"Uncle Duo?" Quatre questioned.  
"Yes, he's my future husband." Makoto smiled as she hugged a grinning Duo.  
"Well, this makes our job easier." Trowa said as he lowered his gun. Slowly, Heero lowered his gun and looked at the group.  
'Ten. Even with thier power, there's no way we can beat the Dark Moon.'  
"What are you thinking Heero?" Usagi asked.  
"Nothing." Usagi knew better, but decided to wait until they were alone to press the issue.  
"So, I guess this means you guys are on our side now, hu?" Minako smiled.  
"Now why would I want to be an enemy to such pretty ladies?" Duo grinned, and Makoto elbowed him.  
"Injustice! You expect us to believe your on our side just because that child said you were her uncle?!" Wufie fumed.  
"Yes, we do." Usagi replied. Ami looked at Usagi and Chibi-Usa then sighed.  
"If you say so Usa-chan." Usagi smiled at Ami, then looked at Minako who agreeded fully. She knew she could count on them, but Rei, was another story.  
"Usagi, are you sure?" Rei asked.  
"Rei." Usagi frowned.  
"Alright!" Rei huphed. Usagi smiled, convincing Rei had been easier than she thought. The only one who seemed to disagree was Wufie.  
"So Wu-man, what do you think?" Duo questioned.  
"Don't call me Wu-man!"  
"Wufie, are you with us or not?" Rei cut in. Wufie looked at the black haired girl.  
"Fine, but if they've turned on us once, what's keeping them from doing it again?"  
"I don't think we have to worry abou that." Trowas spoke up as he looked at Heero who had Usagi and Chibi-Usa latched onto his arms, he wasn't going anywhere. "I don't think Heero, and Duo have a choice as to who's side they're going to be on."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Don't be so sure, Trowa Barton. Someone in the our family has a great intrest in whos side Heero Yuy's on." A figure smirked as she watched the small group below. Her eyes narrowed as she focused in on Heero, Usagi, and Chibi-Usa, and her smirk widened. "Oh yes, very intrested in who's side he's own." Then the figure disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What is it Trowa?" Ami asked.  
"I thought I felt something...something cold...but I guess it was nothing." Trowa shrugged. Heero looked at Trowa. He had felt the cold to, and he didn't like it, the feeling was to familar, and he didn't want to feel it again.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chisa:Who is this strange woman? Who is intrested in which side Heero's on? Why is the cold feeling familar to Heero? Find out in the next exciting chapter of.....Untitled: Chapter Fourteen!!! .........I need a title....*looks over lists of titles*.........*opens mouth but nothing comes out*.........Maybe later.   



	14. Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer:I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Untitled  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
  
  
  
"Wiseman! I am not pleased." A feminine voice cried.  
"There is no need to worry my Queen. I have Prince Diamond taking care of your wishes." A figure buried in a dark cloak spoke.  
"Diamond is the reason I am unhappy. His obssession with Neo Queen Serenity has caused me to lose my most valued prize. It took an awful lot to convince Heero to turn to my side....and I want him to remain on my side."  
"What would you like me to do?"  
"Nothing. I want to see what Diamond will do now, but should he fail me, he will have to be eliminated." The voice chuckled evily, then stopped. "I don't care what happens to the Queen, I just want Heero." Wiseman nodded then left the woman in her palace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prince Diamond marched around the great hall of his palace. Emerald watched silently from the side. She had just told Diamond what she had seen Heero and Duo doing, and how she had faught with Sailor Jupiter.  
"Prince Diamond." A deep voice called, and Wiseman appeared before him. "The Queen is deeply upset over her loss of Heero."  
"What does she wish me to do?" Prince Diamond asked, worry apparent in his voice.  
"She gave me no orders. She is leting you handle this, but I suggest you get Heero back, otherwise, you may find yourself in trouble you can't get out of." Wiseman warned, then vanished. Diamond growled then looked at Emerald.  
"Send out someone to retrieve Heero!" He barked out the order. Emerald nodded, then disappeard.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Daddy! Can I stay with you?" Chibi-Usa asked, looking up at Heero. Heero's eyes widened and he looked down at his daughter. Duo laughed until Makoto elbowed him, causing him to have to catch his breath.  
"Wouldn't you rather stay with you mother?" Ami asked, coming to Heero's rescue.  
"No. I wanna stay with daddy!" She cried. Usagi looked at her daughter then Heero.  
"Chibi-Usa, I think it would be better if you came with me." Usagi smiled. Chibi-Usa looked up at her, then asked.  
"Why don't you and daddy live together?" The group fell silent as all eyes fell on the three of them.  
"Ww...well Chibi-Usa....we're....we're not..." Usagi tried to make up an excuse.  
"We're not married. And it wasn't till a few hours ago that we meet." Heero answered. Usagi sighed at Heero's bluntness. What kinna memory of how they met was that? Suddenly Heero stopped.  
"What's wrong Heero?" Quatre asked.  
"N...nothing." He answered, then started walking again. Usagi frowned. Heero had done the same thing earlier.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I want you to capture and bring Heero Yuy back here." Emerald ordered.  
"What made you choose me?" a woman in a skimmpy blue outfit asked.  
"I heard you got him here in the first place." Emerald replied, annoyed at the woman's confidence. Sincing this, the woman smiled.  
"You have nothing to worry about. I'll take care of Heero, and you can continue your quest to get thte queen." She said, then disappeared.  
"Watch it Bertie." Emerald growled, then vanished.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now, where is my tar...oh! There he is." Bertie smiled. She raised her hands, and paused. She felt a presence of power, similar to her own. She scanned the little group and stopped when she reached a girl with blue hair.  
Shaking her head, she continued with her plan. As she held out her hands, a small ball of swirling snow formed inbetween them. Smiling, she let it fly down to the group below her.  
  
  
"Watch out!" Ami yelled as she saw the snow headed their way. Before they could move, a mass of swirling snow surrounded them.   
"Chibi-Usa! Heero!" Usagi called, but the wind cut the call short. Chibi-Usa tried despretly to find her mother and her father. As she relized she might not find them, and the Dark Moon family might get her, she started to cry. As she cried her cresent moon shone brightly and her power broke the through the snow.  
Bertie frowned and jumped down to the street. As the snow faded, Chibi-Usa's cry faded into a sob. When she noticed Bertie, she screamed. Everyone turned and looked at the woman in blue, and surrounded Usagi and Chibi-Usa.  
"Don't worry. I"m not after your precious queen and princess." She grinned.  
"Then what do you want, Bertie?" Heero growled.  
"Why you, dear Heero." She smiled evily. "The queen was quite upset with your choice to join the enemy."  
"What queen?" Duo asked.  
"Why, the queen who decided you two needed to be on our side, you never got a chance to meet her." Bertie replied. Everyone but Heero and Duo frowned. They hadn't been told about a queen of the Dark Moon family, and apparently neither had Duo and Heero. "Come now Heero, I'd hate to keep the queen waiting."  
"He's not going with you!" Chibi-Usa yelled. "He's gonna stay with me and mommy!"  
"You and mommy? Oh, the queen'll love this." She said sarcasticaly. Usagi looked at the woman, she had had enough of this woman and her talk about her queen, who wanted Heero to herself.  
"I don't know who you are, but you've messed with the wrong person!" Usagi fumed as she stepped up next to Heero. Minako, Ami, Makoto, and Rei nodded and stepped away from the circle.  
"MOON COSMIC POWER!"  
"VENUS STAR POWER!"  
"MERCURY STAR POWER!"  
"JUPITER STAR POWER!"  
"MARS STAR POWER!" The five girls yelled and were engulfed in bright different colored lights. When the lights faded, the girls stood in different colored sailor suites with short skirts.  
"I am Sailor Moon! Champion of love and justice, and in the name of the moon, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil!"(1) Sailor Moon yelled as she moved her arms in different positions. Bertie just looked at her, then started laughing.(2)  
"So, you're Sailor Moon. It took you long enough to show yourself. I was begining to dought your exstistence."  
"Bite me!" Sailor Moon said, shocking everyone around her. Bertie stopped laughing and looked sternly at her.  
"Back off moon crater. I'm here for your loverboy, not you." Sailor Moon's face slowly started to turn red from anger.  
"We better do something fast!" Mercury pleaded to the others, who definatly agreed.  
"ROLLING HEART VIBRATION!!!" Venus yelled as a heart flew at Bertie who blocked the attack. "What the.." Venus said in shock. "How can she just block my attack like that?!"   
"Her power is strong and it appears she has some kind of force field made of...something cold." Mercury informed the group as her visor disappeared.  
"That is her power. That the coldness of her power will block your attacks with heat." Heero growled as he remembered his first encounter with Bertie.  
"That means it's all up to you Mercury." Jupiter grinned. Mercury nodded and stepped infront of the group.  
"So, you are the cause of the power I felt." Bertie frowned. "No matter, you won't stop me."  
"We'll see about that!" Mercury yelled. "SHINE SNOW ILLUSION!!" Bertie tried to block the attack, but found it useless. as it hit her she decided to take a diffrent approach to this battle. Slowly standing, Bertie smirked and vanished.  
"Where'd she go?" Wufei asked. Everyone looked around, but there was no trace of her. Then, Heero felt something cold behind him, he turned and Bertie attacked. Her attack froze Heero in a block of ice. She smiled and walked up to him.  
"Back off!" Sailor Moon yelled as she pulled out her scepter. Trowa rushed up to Heero's side and looked over the ice.   
"We've gotts get him outta there, its like being in a comma!" Trowa exclaimed(3).   
"Thats my prize, and I won't let it go so easily!" Bertie said as she called forth her power. Mercury stepped infront of Sailor Moon and readied herself. The others crowded around the frozen form of Heero and tried to figure out how to free him.  
"Mars, why not use your fire?" Venus asked.  
"I don't know if it'll hurt him or not." Mars replied.  
"We'd never be able to chip away all that ice guick enough." Duo said as he circled Heero.  
  
Meanwhile, Mercury had managed to lead Bertie a distance from the others.  
"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"   
"Nice try, but not good enough!" Bertie smirked. Mercury frowned and attacked agian, this time, she hit Bertie, knocking her to the ground. Bertie looked up at Mercury and noticed that they had left the area with her target. Knowing she couldn't return without Heero, Bertie decided to lead Mercury back to the others.  
  
"Daddy!" Chibi-Usa cried. Suddenly a blue blast hit and froze a street lamp.  
"We gotta hurry!" Quatre rushed.  
"Winner's right, we have to do something soon." Wufei agreed.  
"But what can we do? There's no way we can move him in all that ice!" Jupiter reminded them. Sailor Moon looked at the frozen form of her future husband.   
"We have to find someway to relocate him until we can get him outta there!" She insisted. Suddenly a woman's laughter filled the air. The group looked up as the woman named Emerald appeared.  
"At least Bertie managed to sucure him. But I'll take it from here." She laughed as a black hole opened up underneath Heero and sucked him in.  
"Give him back!" Sailor Moon shouted.  
"No way Moon brat! And as far as you go, I'll be back to destroy you! You destracted out Prince and my love, and I'll get you for that!" She yelled as she threw a blast at Sailor Moon, who was pushed out of the way just in time by Jupiter. "This isn't over!" Emerald growled before she disappeared.  
  
Bertie had seen Emerald take Heero away and decided she had had enough of her battle with Sailor Mercury. She called her power forth one last time then disappeared while Mercury was distracted. When Mercury returned to the others, she found the scouts detransformed and a crying Chibi-Usa being held by a creastfallen Usagi. Mercury detransformed and rejoined the group.  
"What happened?" Ami asked.  
"Emerald came and took Heero." Makoto said angrily as she looked at Usagi and Chibi-Usa. It was obvious that Makoto was not happy about what had happened, or that her friend had almost been killed.  
"What do we do now?" Minako asked as she slipped her hand into Quatre's.  
"We go after him." Usagi said as she picked Chibi-Usa up, and stood to face the others. "Duo, you know where they are, right?" She asked.  
"Yeah." Duo answered.  
"Then you're gonna lead us there."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chisa:I think I did pretty good with the lengh of this chapter, are you, readers? Anyway, I better clear up the numbers!  
  
1.If you don't know this speech.....I don't thinks theres help for you.  
2.Can you really fear someone who spends half a battle moving her arms and giving a speech? Don't get me wrong, I love to watch Sailor Moon...it's just that I get a bigger laugh outta making fun of them! ^.^  
3.For some reason, I just can't really see Trowa "exclaiming" anything.  
  
Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter!  



	15. Chapter Fifteen

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon! *Goes in a corner and sulks*  
  
  
  
  
Untitled   
Chapter 15   
  
  
"What?!" Duo exclaimed. "You can't be serious!"  
"Duo's right Usa-chan, it's way to dangerous." Makoto agreed.  
"There must be another way...." Ami reasoned. "Maybe we could find away to lead them here instead of traveling to their grounds...."  
"That would be your best bet. It would be useless to try to fight them in the Dark Moon Kingdom itself." Duo replied. Chibi-Usa watched silently as her aunts and uncles argued. Slowly she turned her head and looked up at Usagi.  
"Are we gonna get daddy back?" Usagi looked down at her daughter and smiled.  
"Of course."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You've done well."  
"Thank you my Queen." Emrald smiled evily and bowed.  
"You are dismissed." The dark figure before her said as it turned toward the figure of Heero.  
"Yes my Queen." Emrald rplied as she went to leave. Suddenly, the queen's voice stopped her.  
"Oh, Emrald."  
"Yes my Queen?"  
"If your gonna take all the credit, don't let someone else do all the work." The Queen said with a mocking voice.  
Emrald grimaced as she bowed once more to her queen, then vanished. Slowly, the queen of the Dark Moon Kingdom left her place on the throne, and stood beside Heero's sleeping form. A grin spread across her face as she traced the smooth jaw line. "Soon Heero, very soon, you will be mine once and for all. Then, Neo Queen Serenity will fall, and I, Relena Peacecraft, will rule all."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"DUO! We're supposed to be finding a way to get Heero back, not stuffing our faces!!" Makoto exclaimed as she thwaped Duo on the back of the head.  
"I'm fully confident Ami's got that under control, besides, we're gonna need all our strength to get him back no matter what we do." Duo sighed. Usagi looked at Duo and frowned.  
"Duo...why would they only be intrested in getting Heero back? Why didn't they come for you as well?" Duo hesitated under the heavy gazes he was recieving, pondering wether the truth would be the best thing to say at such an intense time. Suddenly, he shrugged.  
"Who knows. The Dark Moon isn't exactly the most predicatable family." Minako frowned. Duo was obviously lying, and she had no idea why. Did he think he would be pretecting them, or was there something he didn't want Usagi to know? Desideing to ask him later, Minako turned back to Ami and silently watched as the blue haired girl intesely tried to find an answer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero slowly opened his eyes, and peared around the room. It was lavishly decorated, and he instantly knew where he was. So many times he had been sent to this room, where the queen had attempted to suduce him and claim him as her own. Sure, he could pretend to let Bertie, Duo, and all the others think he had never met the queen, but he couldn't deny himself the thought. A feeling of nausea swept over him as he quickly sat up in the lavish bed. How long had he been alseep? Where was Usagi and Chibi-Usa? These questions and more raced through his clouded mind. He had obviously been put under some kind of a sleep spell and had been out quite a while.  
"Ah, you're awake." Heero turned quickly toward the sound of the voice. HIs eyes met the slim figure of the Dark Moon queen. "I was wondering how long I would only be able to gaze upon your body. You're very handsome Heero." The queen smirked. Heero slank back from the intense gaze. No matter how he tried, the queen always made him fell naked and voulnerable. Suddenly, he relized he WAS naked, which also lead to voulnerability. Pulling the sheets more around his waste, he glared at the queen. "Don't even think that Hee-chan, I want you to be awake when I claim you. I want to hear you call my name, and feel the pleasure I can give you."  
"Forget it. You've tried this before Relena, it's not gonna happen...and don't call me 'Hee-chan'." Heero growled. Relena smirked as she moved towards the bed.  
"I like my bed slaves fiesty Heero, and you're cooking up one hot, steamy meal. But besides that..." Relena smirked as she lightly tugged on the bed sheets. "I don't think your in the position to tell me what I can and can't call you." Heero slid back from the queen, and her wandering hands and eyes. "Oh yes Heero, keep moving, you chest muscles move so nicely when you do." After a brief pause, Relena rose from the bed. "I have a few things to take care of, but I'll be back shortly. Don't think about escaping, you'll notice when I leave, there's no way out. You see Heero, I had a special spell put on this room. No only to keep you here, but to keep you friends from taking you as well. Yes, I know Duo is with them Heero, and I know he'll try to help them rescue you, but with the spell I cast, they'll never find you Hee-chan. So you might as well get used to this room because until I get rid of them, and have your true loyalty, your not going to be leaving it. Later sexy." Relena smirked as she blew a kiss at Heero, then left the room. Heero watched her go, and noticed as soon as she left, the door vanished, leaving a bare wall in its place.   
"Damn." Heero mumbled as he tightly clenched the sheets.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What the hell is wrong with this damn thing! Geez! All I want is to find the damn way into that shit hole the Dark Moon family calls a home!!!!" Once again the small group backed away from the scout of wisdom as she went into another fit of cusing at her mini computer.  
"I don't think I've ever heard Ami cuss before." Makoto whispered to Rei. Rei quickly nodded as she cast a worried glance at her fuming friend. Usagi sighed as she once again covered Chibi-Usa's ears.  
"Some one please make that stupid computer work so Ami will stop having a cow over there!" Suddenly a brisk wind rustled the leaves of the trees. Everyone froze.   
"So, your the past self of Neo Queen Serenity." A female voice chuckled. Everyone one turned as a girl with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes emerged from behind a tree.  
"Who are you?!" Usagi growled.  
"Now, now, no need for such harshness. I merely wanted to meet my competition."  
"You're the Dark Moon's queen!"  
"So glad you noticed Duo. I was afraid I'd have to tell you all who I was. So much for formal introductions though, you can call me Queen Relena."  
"Where's Heero?!" Usagi grimaced.  
"He's fine. Infact, he's far better off with me than you. I plan to make Heero the King of the Dark Moon, and I will not have to rule the Earth alone after I destroy the White Moon Kingdom." Relena smirked at Usagi, then turned to the others. "But you will find I'm not heartless. I'm giving you the chance to get Heero back, and stop me. All you have to do it defeat my warriors....however, I dought you can do it." Relena grinned wider as a dark portal opened behind her. "All you have to do is follow me." Relena said as she passed into the portal. Usagi started forward, then was pulled back.   
"It's a trap Usa-chan." Duo warned.  
"Then what should we do?" Usagi asked.  
"I'll go. That way if it's a trap-" Duo was suddenly cut off by Trowa.  
"No. I'll go. Duo, if you're captured, there will be no one to guide the others through the Dark Moon Kingdom. Should another entrance appear, they'll need you, so I'll go." Trowa said as he passed Duo and Usagi.  
"I'm coming with you." Ami called. "Like hell I'm gonna sit here and fiddle with this computer any longer!" No one argued the enraged Sailor Senshi of Mercury's decision and watched as the two vanished into the portal's blackness. Once they had entered, the portal faded.  
"I hope they'll be ok." Minako said, mostly to herself.  
"They'll be fine. After seeing Ami fight, it's obvious she can hold her own." Duo grinned.  
"What about Trowa?" Makoto asked.  
"Barton can handle himself." Wufei answered. Chibi-Usa listened silently to her future 'aunts and uncles' and wondered silently whether or not her father was ok.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as Trowa and Ami exited the portal, they found themselves facing a dark forest. Relena stood infront of the deep woods and called to them.  
"You must find your way through the forest. Once you do, you will face your first challenge, good luck." She said sarcastically as she vanished, leaving Ami and Trowa to their ask of making it through the forest. Slowly, they ventured forward.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chisa:Wow! It only took me almost an entire YEAR to get out another part!!! Hurray for me!!! I hope you readers still remember what the other parts where about.....^.^;;;;;;;;;;;;  
Anyway, R&R is always loved! 


End file.
